


Beard Burn

by FightMeImSmall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beard Burn, Coming Out, I read one line in a fic and then this happened, M/M, dex thought he was out, for once its everyone else, i imagine various things about nursey and dex, prepare for some weird fics, this one is chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeImSmall/pseuds/FightMeImSmall
Summary: "Beard burn sucks!" Bitty admonished. Lardo, who had instigated this outcry, shrugged.Moments later."Nah, I'm with Lardo." Dex shrugged, still scrolling aimlessly on his phone.Talk at their end of the bus ceased momentarily until Ransom huffed a small laugh. “Think you might be thinking of a different kind of beard burn there, bud.”“No, I'm not?” Dex looked up from his phone to see his friends all looking at him. “You guys know I’m gay right?”





	Beard Burn

* * *

 

“Beard burn feels awful!” Bitty admonished. Lardo, who had instigated this outcry, shrugged.

The bus to and from away games were constantly full of ridiculous questions, would you rathers, truths or dares, and hypotheticals. This one had started when Tango asked the brilliant question of whether or not beard burn felt good or not, as he had recently acquired a girlfriend and as it was hockey season, his beard was in its early stages.

Lardo was a fan of beard burn, the feeling on your thighs or neck long after the fact, big fan. Bitty, on the other hand, hated the uncomfortable feeling that persisted. Playoff time was a hard time for Bitty, torn between getting what he wanted and dealing with the consequences.

“This sucks, no one else of this bus understands my pain.” Bitty grumbled and slid down on his seat.

“Inaccurate Bits!” Holster piped up from behind him, “but I agree with you.”

"Nah, I’m on Lardo’s side.” Dex shrugged, still scrolling aimlessly on his phone.

Talk at their end of the bus ceased momentarily until Ransom huffed a small laugh. “Think you might be thinking of a different kind of beard burn there, bud.”

“No, I'm not?” Dex looked up from his phone to see his friends all looking at him. “You guys know I’m gay right?”

“Um, no!?” Bitty gasped.

“We most certainly did not.” Holster shook his head rapidly. “And I thought I had a great gaydar.”

“Gaydar doesn’t exist, bro.” Ransom said.

“It doesn’t, ‘cause it’s mostly based on stereotypes, but bro, I totally have a sixth sense.”

“Apparently you don’t.” Lardo grinned.

“Guys! We’re totally missing the point here!” Chowder said. “Dex just came out to us!”

“Oh yeah, congrats bro.” Ransom and Holster said in unison, then grinning at each other and bumping fists.

“I don’t know if it counts, since he thought you guys knew.” Tango frowned.

“Oh goodness, yes!” Bitty leaned across the aisle toward Dex. “I’m so sorry, we should be more supportive. Thank you for telling us.”

Dex watched Bitty obviously floundering as he realised that he needed to be supportive. Though it’s not as though Dex had ever been worried about the team knowing, since he thought they did know. His shoulders shook as he let out a laugh, ready to let Bitty know it was fine.

“Why’re you guys so loud.” Nursey groaned, waking up from where he’d been sleeping on Dex’s shoulder.

“These guys thought I was straight.” Dex turned to Nursey rolling his eyes.

“Omg dude, no way.” Nursey threw his head back in laughter. “No wayyyy.”

“Wait, Nursey knew? _Nursey_ knew?” Holster said, the others all leaning in intently.

“Cheya,” Nursey laughed, leaning on Dex fondly. Bitty looked as though his brain was literally blown, as though nothing in life had prepared him for such an occurrence.

Chowder leaned back, his eyes wide. “In what world does _Nursey_ know something about Dex that I don’t?”

“I know a lot of things about Dex you don’t.” Nursey said with a wink, making Will shove him off his shoulder. “Wait, we’ve been dating since freshman year, you can’t have thought he was straight?”

“What!” There were at least three people who yelled that, causing Coach Hall to turn around his seat and give them all a reprimand, reminding them that they were on a bus and the driver needed to concentrate.

“Wait, you guys didn’t know?” Will frowned.

“Of course, we didn’t, you didn’t tell us!” Bitty gasped. “This is some Zimmermann level of bull.”  

“How did you guys even –?” Holster grasped.

“When did you guys even –?” Ransom gaped.

“You guys sat us down in first year and told us we had to figure out a way to sort out our shit and stop arguing.” Will responded as though that solved everything.

"You haven’t stopped arguing.” Lardo pointed out. “You literally, never stop arguing.”

“That’s just foreplay.” Nursey grinned wolfishly as Dex elbowed him. Hard.

“Really dude?”

“It’s chill, Dex.”

“Is it chill? Is it really? Our friends thought I was straight and that we haven’t been dating for the past year or so.”

“You’ve got a point there, I’d hate for anyone to think you’re single, not even for a moment.” Nursey said, leaning his head on Dex’s shoulder once again.

“God, I hate you.” Dex replied, looking down at Nursey and smiling softly.

“What, the fuck.” Ransom blinked, turning to Holster, who looked just as a bewildered.

“So, you guys are like, fully dating, in love, the whole shebang.” Lardo asked.

“Cheya.” Nursey nodded.

“Thanks for noticing.” Will griped, causing Nursey to roll his eyes at him.

“’Sawesome, so glad you guys figured out your shit.” She said, returning to the sketchbook she’d had open on her lap the whole way there.

“I’m still a bit confused.” Chowder said. “You guys are like, my best friends? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Aw C don’t be like that, we thought you knew!” Nursey said leaning over the back of his seat.

“We went on like, so many dates with you and Farmer.” Dex added, also turning around in his seat to talk to Chowder.

“Those were _double dates_!?” Chowder buried his face in his hands. “I thought you guys just wanted to get to know her better. I can’t believe I’ve been on double dates with my two best friends who are dating for _over a year_ and had no idea.”

Both Dex and Nursey let out soft chuckles and each reached a hand over to ruffle Chowder’s hair.

“Shitty is gonna freak.” Bitty said, mostly to himself.

“Oh, that’s why he…” Dex trailed off. Everyone watched him, waiting for him to continue.

“That’s why he?” Ransom prompted.

“Oh!” Dex smiled. “Shits gave me a little talk back in freshers, stuff about how I seemed pretty chill for a guy who came from a fairly small town and all that. About how Samwell was open and accepting of everyone, and so was the team. How there wouldn’t be much tolerance for bigotry and all that. That I better be ‘fuckin’ chill with gay shit man.’”

Lardo burst out laughing, “Oh I remember him saying that he was going to do that. He’s gonna feel so bad that he thought you might be a closed minded straight white guy from a small hick town.”

“I mean, he’s still a white guy from a small hick town. Just less straight and less close minded.” Nursey said. “And very hot.”

“You’ve been to that small hick town so first of all, how dare you.” Dex turned on Nursey. 

“And I standby that it is a Small Hick Town, as you’ve said many times.”

“Wait, you’ve met the family?” Ransom leaned across Holster to reach out to grab the armrest of Dex and Nursey’s seats. “Nursey, man, how many are there? Are they all ginger?” 

“Bro, so many, so ginger.”

“Shut the fuck up Nursey, you wanna talk families, you wanna talk about the _ridiculous_ shit you and your –”

“Wearing a suit to dinner once a week is not ridiculous, you want to know what’s ridiculous? Having seven siblings, and half of them have kids, and about a billion cousins, and they _all_ come for dinner once a week. That’s weird. Who sees their whole family that much Will.”

“I don’t know how I feel about being party to their fighting now that I know it’s foreplay.” Bitty muttered to Lardo, who shrugged her indifference. 

“He called him Will.” Chowder his eyes searching for answers that weren’t there.

“Is this fineable?” Holster murmured to Ransom.

“How much back dating is acceptable?” Ransom replied, pulling out a spreadsheet.

“Is their chirping and fighting now fineable?” Holster said in a near panic.

“How will we know when they’re actually fighting?” Ransom looked into Holster’s eyes, both sets wide.

“Don’t worry, both scenarios end in mad mad sex.” Nursey said, breaking away from the argument that he was still having with Dex.

“Tomorrow.” Bitty said.

“Brunch.” Lardo said.

“Jerry’s.” Holster said.

“Deets.” Ransom said.

            

* * *

            

That night Dex crawled into bed with Nursey, both deciding they were too tired from the long day to do anything more than cuddle.

“What made you come out to the guys anyhow?”

“What do you mean?” Dex grumbled into Nursey’s chest.

“Like, what conversation was happening that ended up in them finding out you were gay?”

“Oh.” Dex, now a bit more awake, traced patterns on Nursey’s stomach. “Well, um...”

“Dex?” Nursey smiled to himself, understanding Dex’s tone.

“Tango was asking whether or not beard burn felt nice? And um, I agreed with Lardo, who very much enjoys it.”

“Is that so?” Nursey smirked. “I know it’s early season, but I reckon I’ve got enough scruff right now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fic where not everyone knew for once, idk why, I just really like those. There will probs be more in my future. Prepare yourselves. 
> 
> I'm debating a ref!Bitty fic if that's something anyone would be interested in, even if not I'll probs do it anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and reviews! Really makes my day :)


End file.
